The present invention is directed to a switching device.
It is known to equip a hand-held power tool with a switching device that includes an operating element which is rotatably mounted on a housing of the hand-held power tool, and an eccentric element which is connected with the operating element. The eccentric element is directly or indirectly operatively connected with a switching piece or a switching plate which is axially rigidly connected with a switching element of the hand-held power tool. An indirect operative connection can be created using a leg spring, for example. By way of the eccentric element and the operative connection, a rotational displacement is translated, in a delayed manner, directly or by the leg spring into a translatory displacement of the switching element of the hand-held power tool, by way of which a profile of the switching element can be ultimately engaged with or disengaged from a complementary profile of a transmission of the hand-held power tool. As a result, certain functional units of the hand-held power tool, e.g., a striking mechanism and a rotary drive in the case of a rotary hammer, are coupled to or decoupled from a drive of the hand-held power tool.